


Thrice as Nice

by Jay Auris (nighthawkms)



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Character, Trans Newton Geiszler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighthawkms/pseuds/Jay%20Auris
Summary: Newt and Tendo come up with a present for Hermann's birthday.





	Thrice as Nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freezerjerky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freezerjerky/gifts).



> For Lindsey. Everything you asked for. And I mean EVERYTHING ;)
> 
> Note: This is the first time I've written a sex scene with a trans character. I tried to do as much research as I could about how trans men have sex in a comfortable and validating way, but being cis, my perspective is limited. If anything seems wonky or egregiously wrong, please let me know!

The thing of it is, Hermann had told Newt, had _instructed_  Newt that he wasn't to buy Hermann anything for his birthday. Under no circumstances did he want a present, birthdays were a nonsense marking of the passage of time and he didn't need a present for existing and managing to not off himself for a set period. Yada, yada, yada. 

Boring. God, Hermann is suck a fucking drag sometimes. Why Newt loves the guy is a mystery at times like these.

So then Newt gets this idea, right? This awesome, hysterical, rule-bending idea, that he immediately shares with Tendo, who shoots Newt a shit-eating, trouble-making smile and pats him on the back for. "Saving the day again, Geiszler."

"So, uh, you in?" Newt asks, remembering that conversation they all had one time at two am, three sheets to the wind and four hours from the next Kaiju slamming through the Breach.

Tendo hits him with that dazzling smile and tugs a little at his bowtie, like the thought of it is making him sweat. "You think it's good to swing two surprises in one night?"

"Oh come on, fuck your shitty excuses, Choi." Newt gives him the look, the patented Newton Geiszler I-know-you're-full-of-shit glare, and Tendo sighs.

"Yeah, time to bite the bullet," Tendo says. "I already spilled the beans, guess I can't walk it back now."

"I mean, you can if you need to. Like, I'm not forcing you to do anything, but you did put it out there, and we both expressed... _appreciation_ for the idea."

"Yeah, you were pretty appreciative with your tongue down my-"

"Hey, hey, hey," Newt says, nudging Tendo's shoulder, nodding to the J-techs that pass them by in the hall. "In public, dude. I'm just saying. We're already 50 percent of the way there. Your involvement in the proceedings would be a pretty fucking swell cherry on the surprise sundae."

"Heh, alright, brother." Tendo slaps Newt on the shoulder, friendly-like. "Pencil me in."

"Will do," Newt says. "Just do me a favor. Never call me brother in this context."

So, the plan gets set, Newt's credit card sees some action, and Hermann's birthday rolls around much faster than it should.

That morning, Newt's chipper "Happy birthday, Herms!" and the peck on the cheek he gives Hermann are met with a semi-disgruntled noise of acknowledgement.

"Yes, yes, why are you on my side of the lab?" Hermann grumbles, nudging Newt away -- though, gently nudging, not that full body force push he might've done before they started this crazy little dalliance. Awww, he really does care.

"Fine, grumpy grandpa, you keep those knickers twisted," Newt says, winking and slipping past him. "I'll get 'em untwisted tonight."

"Mmmm," Hermann says, definitely blushing, definitely getting the implication. He doesn't say anything to reject it, either. Newt silently fist pumps. Score.

The day is thankfully a blur. Lots of new samples coming into the lab, and Newt has to catalog, he has to organize, all the little minutiae shit he hates, but at least it keeps his mind off the box under his bed. Six pm comes before he knows it, and Newt is vibrating like a bullet toy as he waits for Hermann to tidy his work-space up (organizing his chalk, the fucking _lunatic_ , how does he even function). He considers picking Hermann up by the waist and hauling him over his shoulder, bridal style, but as fun as that can be when they're role-playing some sort of warrior-conquest scenario, he has a feeling Hermann would discourage it here. A shame, really. Newt's been utilizing the gym in the basement; he can definitely lift a Hermann-sized weight now. Not that he secretly peeked at Hermann's medical file and created a weight-lifting goal off of that or anything. That would be very unethical. 

Yes, Newt thinks, eyeing Hermann's lovely ass as he bends over to shove something in a drawer. Very unethical.

Dinner is oddly quiet for them. Usually they're bitching about their days' work or trading off arguments on new papers their colleagues have published. But Newt shoves chicken pot pie down his throat, both as a means to keep himself from spilling the beans, and to get the eating bit done quickly. Hermann eats more slowly, clearly fascinated by how fast Newt is putting away his meal.

"Are you trying to get somewhere?" Hermann asks, only halfway through his meal as Newt finishes the last bit of pie crust. Flaky and buttery; the cooks did a good job this time. Newt wishes he had time to really appreciate it.

"Nowhere in particular," Newt lies. "You gonna finish that?"

"Yes," Hermann deadpans. The inner toddler of Newt's personalty screeches in frustration, like Hermann is a lollipop taking his sweet-ass time to get to Newt's mouth. Well, Newt's gonna show that _ass_ something _sweet_ alright. As soon as Hermann hurries up and finishes.

Newt buses their dishes as soon as Hermann is done eating, and when they make it back to the main lab, Newt loops his arm under Hermann's and pulls him towards Newt's room. Hermann tugs back a little.

"What are you doing?" Hermann asks. "I'm tired. I was going to tuck in for the night." His expression is amused, like he's playing a hilarious joke here. Like he doesn't goddamn well know Newt isn't taking that excuse.

"I've got something to show you," Newt says, pulling again. This time Hermann goes, though he continues to be disagreeable.

"Certainly it can wait until the morning," Hermann says. Newt fumbles for his ID card, while Hermann taps his foot impatiently. "It isn't a present, right? I told you-"

"I know what you told me, Jesus," Newt snaps. "You're a disagreeable bastard sometimes, you know that?" Ah, here's the swipe card. Back right pocket. Usually it's not that one, but now he remembers slipping it in there after letting a certain someone borrow it.

Before Hermann can prove Newt's point vis-a-vi the disagreeable bastard label, Newt opens the door and shoves him into the room. He's not worried about Hermann tripping over anything, because he took the time to clean up his laundry piles, toss any food wrappers, organize his books on the correct shelf, and hide the action figures in a box under the bed. Considering how much Hermann bitches about Newt's hygiene habits, this should be a present enough, but of course, that's not the real gift.

Tendo is sitting cross-legged on Newt's bed, thumbing through-

"Hey!" Newt squawks angrily. "That's my journal, ass!"

"I got bored and explored. Nothing in here you haven't blabbed to me voluntarily anyway," Tendo explains. He's still fully dressed, red button-down with black suspenders today, but his shoes are kicked off near the door. When he lifts his head, Newt sees that his regular bowtie has been replaced by an expertly tied, shiny red ribbon, the ends of which lie curled against his chest.

"Tendo?" Hermann says, voice an octave higher than normal. He's frozen to the spot, blocking Newt from moving any farther into the room. "What are you doing here?"

Newt rolls his eyes and shoves Hermann out of the way, eager to explain. "You said to not get you any _thing_  for your birthday," Newt says, motioning towards Tendo like Newt is Vanna White and Tendo is the puzzle-clinching five hundred dollar vowel that will take Hermann to the prize round. "You didn't clarify that it couldn't be any _one_. I mean, not that you're just _anyone_ , Tends."

"I hope not," Tendo says, smoothly sliding off the bed. He adjusts his bowtie -- and only Tendo fuckin' Choi can make a bowtie look cool -- and steps closer to them, setting his pearly-white smile towards Hermann in particular. "Newt came up with the idea. He gets the credit or the blame, depending on how you react. That's a real pretty color you're turning there, Gottlieb."

"Oh, do be quiet," Hermann grumbles, bowing his head. "So, then, you mean to say... that is..."

Newt slips behind Hermann, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck and nosing the fine hairs there. "Yeah, baby. He's gonna join us tonight, if that's cool with you. It doesn't have to be, but considering how fast you got yourself off just watching us make out that one night, I figured you'd be pretty stoked. Did I get it right?"

Hermann twists around, and the smile he's got tells Newt he did a good thing. "You got it very right," he says, cupping Newt's face in one hand, thumb trailing dangerously across Newt's lower lip. "You sneaky, wonderful bastard."

Newt grins and flicks his tongue out to tap the pad of Hermann's thumb. "When I'm good, I'm good."

"So," Tendo says, drawing both of their attentions. "How are we going to do this?"

It takes little time at all for them to dispose of their clothing, until they're in mostly nothing but boxers -- socks as well for Hermann, because Newt won't stand for listening to him complain about cold feet when his dick is deep in Hermann's ass, and a white tank for Newt, because dysphoria is a bitch and he feels hella masculine wearing it -- and a little more negotiation places Hermann sitting between Newt's kneeling legs, with Tendo kneeling in front of them. Newt hasn't switched out his packer yet, but he kind of wants the reveal of tonight's other surprise to be a _thing_ , and so there's no point running to the bathroom just yet.

"Hermann," Newt mumbles, hands skimming down Hermann's chest. "You should kiss him. I can report that he's a very good kisser."

"Is that your professional opinion," Hermann snarks before leaning forwards. Tendo meets him halfway, scooting a little closer and holding Hermann's hips. Their first kiss is soft, tentative, probably uncertain on both parts. Newt watches like a rubbernecker as their kisses become more enthusiastic; a sneaky tongue here, a nip on the lip there. Pretty soon they're panting and Hermann's chest is heaving under Newt's gliding fingers.

"I always saw you as mouthy, Gottlieb, but this brings a new definition to that word," Tendo says when they break apart. He's grinning like a fool, and Newt is delighted to see Hermann smiling right back. Fantastic, he loves when his two favorite people in the world get along. And this is certainly one way of getting along.

"I'd like to co-sign that previous opinion, Newton," Hermann says, wiping his mouth. "In fact, I feel as though you've under-reported your results."

"Oh yeah?" Newt asks. He decides that he's had enough teasing, and his hands slip down under Hermann's boxers, finding his cock and wrapping his fingers around it. Hermann moans and falls back against Newt, jerking his hips up to meet Newt's hands. "Don't ever question my methodological thoroughness, Herms," Newt mutters. A sharp squeeze at the base of Hermann's shaft makes him squeak. "What do you think tonight is for? We're going to collect some motherfucking _data_  on this shit."

"Are you two gonna spend all night making dumbass science jokes about sex, or are we going to get on with this?" Tendo says. Bossy bastard. Newt bets they could get a lot of use out of that. He imagines Hermann on his knees in front of Tendo, and Tendo ordering Hermann to suck his cock. Maybe Newt's tied up on the bed, waiting to get fucked.

That thought is enough to get Newt leaping up from the bed and barreling towards the bathroom, shouting for them to "wait one fucking second, I need to get my dick!"

"I thought you kept it in the side drawer?" Hermann calls out.

"Different dick!" Newt shouts back. He's really, really glad they have their own quarters off the labs, because the personnel bunks have terrible soundproofing; it made for an awkward few mornings coming out of a one-night stand's bunk, when Newt was still sleeping his way around the base to sublimate his attraction to his wiry, cranky, gorgeous lab partner.

He finds the box and the harness where he's hidden them in the cabinet under the sink. The harness is an old toy, a regular friend in their sexual escapades. It's got a nice little pocket for a bullet vibe on the back that can give his own cock some stimulation, but he's extra sensitive and they don't tend to last long when he uses it. Besides, he much prefers the gusto with which a well-fucked Hermann goes down on him, so he leaves the pocket empty and yanks his new purchase out of the wrapping.

Ten minutes later, when Newt has finally gotten the damn thing strapped on correctly (because it's Hermann's birthday and a little more work to make it extra special is worth it), he comes out of the bathroom to find that Tendo has pinned Hermann down under him and is exploring his mouth quite enthusiastically. Newt smirks, enjoying the scene of both men squirming. He leans against the doorjamb, folds his arms, and clears his throat. Tendo and Hermann lift their heads.

"So, again, I didn't buy _you_  a present," Newt says, wiggling his hips so that the large, multicolored dildo shakes in its harness. "I bought _me_  a present. To use on you, yes. But again, it's mine."

The object is gargantuan; a decent length, but the designer was clearly focused on girth. It starts at a ridged bright blue head that fades into deeper blue and black ombre pattern along the shaft. The underside has a large vein running down the center, surrounded by a wide section of soft, thin, scale-like indentations on either side. The sides and tops are covered in stimulating bumps, and the base is craggy, scaly and definitely reptilian. The shaft has a nice upward curve; Newt is already calculating the best way to position Hermann to get the most penetrative bang for their buck.

"Brings a new meaning to the insult 'kaiju-fucker,'" Tendo snarks, grinning and siding off of Hermann. Newt comes closer and watches Hermann sit up, surprisingly quiet and almost shy as Newt approaches, stopping in front of the bed. Hermann reaches out and runs his fingers down the shaft, slipping them over the bumps.

"Kinda rude to touch somebody's dick without asking," Newt chides, grinning when Hermann actually looks cowed. "Nah, it's fine. Whatcha think?"

"You're planning on putting this inside me?" Hermann makes a _hmmmmm_  noise and opens the side drawer. "Well, you'd better use enough lube."

"Take off your boxers," Newt instructs. "You're going to suck Tendo's cock while I prep you."

Hermann says, "I am?" at the same time Tendo says, "he is?" They both look at one another, and Newt is pleased to see the idea is immediately accepted; Tendo scoots back to lie against the pillows, working his boxers off while Hermann follows, kneeling in front of him.

"You wanna show him what that big mouth of yours can do?" Newt teases as he squirts lube onto his fingers.

"Oh, piss off," Hermann responds. He's not looking at Newt, though. He's watching Tendo, lovely Tendo, finally stark naked. His cock falls on the thinner but longer side, with a pale base running up to a darker reddish head. He's got a teasing thin trail of hair peppered from his belly-button down to the bottom of the shaft. He's not as wiry as Hermann, and he clearly spends a few days a week at the gym, but he's not so firm or muscly as to make anyone else feel weird. Just a nice stomach that Newt would love to lick every inch of. But another time.

"Now, Newt's put some high expectations in my head about your dick-sucking abilities," Tendo says, resting his arms behind his head. "But no pressure."

Hermann rolls his eyes. "No pressure, he says. Honestly, I should just leave you both to your nonsense." But he doesn't. Instead he leans forward and swallows Tendo whole, tip to as close to the root as he can.

" _Fuck!_ " Tendo howls, hands springing forward to grab Hermann's shoulders. "Coulda warned a guy, Hermann. Christ..."

Hermann makes a non-committal noise and Newt almost forgets what he's doing, he's so enthralled by the way Tendo twists and jerks and gasps under Hermann's ministrations. There's a strong temptation to abandon the whole plan and get himself off on watching this, but it would be a real shame to waste the work he's already done. So he kneels behind Hermann, gripping his hip and keeping his dick angled away so he has room to work.

Newt goes for two fingers to start, because he knows Hermann can easily take it. He doesn't want to waste time, and he knows holding this kneeling position long term is hard on Hermann's hip, so the faster they switch it up, the better. For Hermann's part, he doesn't make more than a few muffled sounds, but Newt can tell by the way he's pushing back onto Newt's fingers that he wants it, and he wants it bad. It has been a while since they fucked like this, and Hermann loves it when Newt fucks him. He's very vocal about that.

"Okay," Tendo gasps at one point. "You weren't lying about the whole giving head business, were ya, brother. Holy hell."

"Told you," Newt says, pushing a third finger into Hermann, smirking in satisfaction at the squeal he hears on the other end. "Don't call me brother in this sitch. And of course I wasn't lying. You think I'd make up a detail like Hermann fuckin' Gottlieb having a talent for sucking cock and then ask you to come see for yourself? Not a chance."

"If you don't shut up about my abilities," Hermann gasps, having released Tendo's cock from his mouth for the time being, "I'll be quite happy to retire them."

"No, no, no, ignore Newt. I appreciate your abilities and will keep quiet in the future." Tendo winks, cupping Hermann's cheek and hitting him with a ravishing, swoon-inducing smile. "Could ya keep going, please?" He sighs happily when Hermann does so, and collapses back into the pillows once again. "Fuck, man. I could get used to this."

By the time Newt's worked a fourth finger into Hermann's body, he's shaking and thrusting his hips back at an erratic pace. "You want this dick, honey?" Newt mutters, smiling when Hermann moans and nods as best he can with Tendo's cock down his throat. Bingo. "Now, I suggest you stop giving him head while I put this in you. I don't think Tendo wants any accidental biting ruining our fun party time."

"Quite right," Hermann says, pushing off Tendo's legs to sit up straight. Newt shuffles up behind him as Tendo sits up, watching the proceedings.

"Now, listen, Tends," Newt says, gripping Hermann's hips and lining up the head of the very large, very blue dick he's wearing. "Because Hermann is terrible at telling people what he wants, I'm going to preemptively tell you that this guy right here is one sensitive motherfucker. Especially when there's something up his ass. So you can pretty much touch anywhere once he's settled on and it'll feel good for him. That about right, Herms?"

Hermann responds with a resounding moan and fierce nod, because that's the moment Newt chooses to start pushing the head into him. Newt takes it slowly, bit by bit. It's easy to tell when he has to slow down because Hermann's nails are digging into Newt's upper thighs, and he is not subtle about letting Newt know. Hermann is shivering so hard, Newt swears he's about to start seizing. That would be bad, of course. So, slow going.

"God, look at him," Tendo says. He's slowly stroking himself, staring at them with an openly greedy lust. "Fuck me."

"Perh-haps another time," Hermann gasps, the cheeky bastard. His eyes are closed, head thrown back, Newt supporting all his weight as he sinks farther, farther, farther down onto this silicone monstrosity. "Oh god, Newton, it's so _much_."

"I know," Newt says, kissing the crook of Hermann's neck. "You're doing so good though, baby. Take a little more for me, yeah? There," he says, as Hermann takes another half-inch. "How much more you think you can take?"

"Keep going," Hermann says. There's a fine sheen of sweat on his forehead, but damn it if he isn't stubborn. Newt knows he wants the whole thing. Newt will give it to him, if he can handle it.

Finally, fucking _finally_ , he thrusts up enough that his hips come to a halt, and Hermann nearly bows over from bottoming out. Newt quickly bear-hugs Hermann's torso, pulling him back. Hermann is whining softly, eyes jammed shut, breathing erratic.

"There, hey, shhh," Newt mumbles, nuzzling behind his ear. "I've got you. We've got you. You want Tendo to touch you now?"

Hermann nods rapidly. "God, _please_ , Tendo, please..."

"Fuck, man, of course," Tendo says, scooting closer, until his knees touch Newt's, the space between the three of them becoming cozier. Tendo skims his fingertips down Hermann's chest, and Hermann arches up, crying out. "Holy hell, Hermann," Tendo says, eyes lighting up with that million-dollar smile accompanying. "Newt wasn't lying. You want to tell me how it feels to have that nice fat dick inside you?"

Newt wishes he wasn't dick-deep in his boyfriend at the time Tendo chooses to reveal his absolutely filthy mouth, because he really would've liked to get that recorded. What a shame. But the dirty talk does the trick. Hermann shudders and looks like he's about to cry, which usually means he's enjoying himself.

"So full, incredibly so... that's, that's the best way I can put it," Hermann says. He shifts slightly, pushing his knees into the bed and sliding partway off the dick before dropping back down. " _S_ _cheiße_ _!_ "

"Oh yeah, baby, keep doing that," Newt says. "You like that, huh? Taking my dick, just like Tendo said."

Hermann is blushing madly, shivering as both Newt and Tendo's hands find places to touch. "I don't think I'll last long, if you both keep this up."

"Hermann, you can't finish yet," Tendo says, and then he wraps a firm hand around Hermann's cock. Newt swears he hears glass beakers out in the lab breaking with how loud Hermann shrieks. "We haven't even gotten to the best part."

"What- _ohhhhhh god..._  what's that?" Hermann pants. Newt knows if he's hitting the right spot by how much squirming Hermann does. With a dick this size, he's always hitting the right spot.

Tendo leans in, pressing a kiss to Hermann's jaw. Hermann whines and drops his head back, giving Tendo further access to kiss a line down his throat. "We were gonna give you the choice," Tendo says. He's lapping his tongue against Hermann's skin in between each kiss; Newt hopes he can get that tongue on his own cock in a little while.

"Ch-choice?" Hermann asks.

"We wanna be inside you at the same time, dude," Newt explains. Hermann whips his head around so fast, Newt gets whiplash just watching it. "If that's something you're into."

"I- I don't know if I can... handle that," Hermann says.

"You could suck me off while Newt fucks you," Tendo suggests. "Or we can try and get that gorgeous body of yours to stretch even wider and take me as well. It's up to you, though. You don't have to do anything. But we thought we'd offer."

"I'd... I'd like to try the first one," Hermann decides. "Maybe another time, if Newt wasn't wearing such a damned behemoth of a strap-on."

Newt wiggles his hips, snickering when Hermann gasps. "You're enjoying this behemoth. But I get your point. Alright, on all fours." He releases his arms, pushing Herman forward onto his hands. Tendo is perfectly positioned with his lap directly under Hermann's face. Hermann moans happily, and a moment later, he is once again silenced by Tendo's cock.

They get a rhythm going; Newt will thrust forward, and when he pulls out, Tendo will thrust up, holding onto Hermann's shoulders and keeping him still. Hermann is making pleased noises, eagerly pushing back against Newt. Always a noisy guy in bed, Hermann is. Newt loves it, and sometimes when they argue in the lab, Hermann's voice will get all high and kinda squeaky and remind Newt a little too much of times like these and... well. Let's just say that their arguments tend to end differently nowadays.

"Shit, where did Hermann learn to suck cock?" Tendo gasps, bending forwards. "Does he have a Dyson in his family tree?"

"The hell if I know," Newt moans. The noises Hermann and Tendo make are keeping him nice and hot and bothered, but there's only so much pressure he can get in the right place with the harness. Hermann is shaking and quaking and looks close to bursting. "Hey, I, uh, I've got an idea. Let's give the birthday boy an extra special treat. Let him up."

Tendo grunts and thrusts a few more times before he finally relents and heaves Hermann back onto Newt's lap, sinking him fully onto the monster dick. Hermann looks dazed, face red, chin covered in saliva, taking great gulping breaths. Jesus, that's hot. Newt shivers as a very hard throb rocks his lower body. He can't help that he has a very specific kink involving Hermann being as wrecked as possible post sex. Looks like adding a third party to the mix has shot this experience up to the top of the list.

"What're you doing?" Hermann pants. "I was having f-fun!"

"I know you were, baby," Newt mutters. He motions Tendo closer, till he's got one knee resting between Newt's knees, Hermann pressed between their bodies. Then he grips one of Tendo's hands and, giving Tendo a pointed look, draws it down between them. A look of recognition lights up Tendo's eyes; he nods.

"So then why did we stop?" Hermann says. He appears oblivious to what they're doing, but not for long, because suddenly he gasps and squirms, and Newt feels Tendo's knuckles pushing against the dick. "Oh!" Hermann gasps. "Oh god, so you... you want to..."

"Is this alright?" Tendo asks. "Just my hand. Only if you want it."

Hermann nods furiously, and Tendo cups the back of Hermann's head and pulls him into a kiss; fierce and messy and loud, louder still when Tendo's fingers move again, and with the way Hermann whimpers and bucks up, Newt knows at least one of Tendo's fingers is now inside of Hermann's body.

Newt doesn't consider himself the type to fuck for money, but Hermann and Tendo look so good together, he feels like they could all make a pretty penny filming this. Not that Hermann would ever agree to that. It's just, well, everything about this scene is pornographic: the way Hermann's mouth is ruddy red around the edges from the time he spent with his lips spread around Tendo's cock, the way the muscles in Tendo's arm work, flexing and shaking as he drives his fingers deeper into Hermann. Newt even thinks he himself probably looks pretty sexy, all sweaty, hair askew, using those thigh muscles he's been working out at the gym to drive up into a fine piece of ass.

God, maybe next time he'll ask if he can set up a camera. Just for his personal collection.

"So, here's what I'm thinking," Newt says. Tendo and Hermann break off from their kiss, gasping. Newt nods to Tendo. "Yeah, so, let's get him off, and then he can repay us for making his birthday so fucking great."

"My birthday... sh-shouldn't have to repay anything," Hermann pants. Smart-ass. Newt snaps his hips a little harder and Hermann wails.

"Are you really complaining about sucking us both off?" Newt chides. "I know all about your oral fixation, naughty man." He grins at Tendo, who is stroking himself with his free hand, making no secret about how much he's enjoying watching Hermann come apart in Newt's lap. "Anyway," Newt continues, "after we take a break, I'll go get my regular dick and we can really get this party started."

" _Mein Gott,_  Newton!" Hermann cries, arching back against him. "Tendo, please, tell him he's gone mad!"

But Tendo is laughing and leaning over Hermann's shoulder to kiss Newt- and now Newt remembers why he invited Tendo over in the first place. Damn, this man can _kiss._

"I think he's got the right idea, actually," Tendo says, grinning at Newt when they pull apart. "You just relax, Gottlieb. We'll take care of you."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Hermann groans. "You're both trouble together, I swear..."

"Happy birthday, Hermann." Newt grins. "I hope you got exactly what you wanted."

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The dildo Newt is using is from the Bad Dragon collection, specifically the Crackers one in the Aqua blue color. For those interested in specifics :)
> 
> Like this work? Find me on tumblr and twitter as nighthawkms!


End file.
